The invention relates to prefabricated shower modules and particularly to shower modules that have inner surfaces and a structure that makes it ready for receiving tiles on its inside walls.
In conventional shower installations constructed from composite sheet materials, the shower walls often suffer from unsightly and irregularly folded corners, which are difficult to cover with tiles and for attaining a satisfactory workman-like appearance.
Furthermore, at the bottom part of the shower installation, it is difficult to avoid leakage of water into the so-called "pan". This usually happens several months after installation and may require costly repairs.
With conventional methods of constructing a shower, it is usually necessary to apply a layer or bed of mortar or so-called "mud" during the final tiling of the lower part of the shower and the floor in order to provide square and level surfaces on which to install the tiles. This is a time consuming process that requires considerable skill.
Further still, with conventional shower construction, it happens that the pitch of the floor may not be satisfactory and causes the formation of puddles of water on the shower floor.
Inventors have in the past sought to overcome these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,384 discloses a shower flooring construction having a metal angle at the bottom of the shower stall walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,568 discloses a shower receptor having a bottom wall circumscribing upright end walls with a drain opening draining over a supporting slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,748 discloses a method for fabrication of multiple unit tile assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,785 discloses a multiple unit ceramic tile assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,368 discloses a vitreous enamel bath floor that provides an improved "non-slip" floor surface.